Time End Fallen Leaves
by Lieya EL
Summary: " Biarkanlah waktu berlalu dengan sendirinya. seperti air yang mengalir dengan deras, dan akan berhenti dan bersatu dalam sebuah lautan yang luas. . . ." / This is HUNHAN, Yaoi, Boy x boy / FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE


Tittle : Time and Fallen Leaves

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN, EXO.

Genre : Romance, Angst. . .

Lenght : Oneshoot

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu terbarunya AKMU " Time and fallen leaves " judul ceritanya pun aku bikin sama, hehe. Saat mendengar lagu ini dan aku searching liriknya, lagunya bagus dan sangat menyentuh dan yang muncul diotakku pertama kali adalah HUNHAN, dan jadilah cerita abal ini #Eh, Malah curhat.

Langsung saja. . .

Don't read Don't Bash . . .

This is Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boy x Boy

**Happy Reading . . . . .**

" **FOR EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE "**

* * *

><p><strong>" <strong>Time and Fallen Leaves "<strong>**

**_maenballo gieogeul geonilda_**

**_( Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki melalui kenangan-kenangan itu )_**

**_tteoreojineun nagyeobe_**

**_( Dengan daun-daun jatuh )_**

**_geugan itji motan saramdeureul bonaenda  
>( aku melepaskan orang yang belum bisa ku lupakan )<em>**

Air mata ini tak ada henti-hentinya untuk mengalir, mengingat senyummu, canda tawamu dan juga raut kesedihanmu yang selalu nampak diwajah cantikmu itu, kini tidak bisa aku pandangi lagi setiap hari.

Kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah kau berikan selama ini, tidak akan pernah bisa terganti sampai kapanpun.

Jika memang jalan yang kau pilih ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untukmu, aku akan mendukungmu dan menghargai keputusanmu itu.

Melepasmu mungkin adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk kita, meskipun kenyataannya aku belum terbiasa dan tidak akan pernah bisa tanpa ketidak hadiranmu.

" **Member EXO yang berasal dari China yakni Luhan, secara resmi telah melayangkan gugatannya terhadap SM Entertainment, pada hari ini Kamis, 10 Oktober 2014 . . . ."**

_Bruak . . . ._

Nampak seorang namja tampan yang tengah menghempaskan sebuah koran yang baru dibacanya dengan kasar mengenai meja.

" Sudahlah Hunnie . . . ikhlaskan kepergian Luhan Hyung. Kita harus menghargai keputusannya." Ujar Kyungso menenangkan sosok yang tengah murka itu, ia menepuk pelan bahu namja itu untuk menenangkannya.

Sosok itu adalah Oh Sehun, sang maknae EXO-K yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh Hyung, sekaligus namjachingunya ke China.

" Tapi Hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa tanpa Luhan Hyung, dia adalah satu-satunya sahabat terdekatku, hanya dia yang sangat mengerti aku, Hyung. Dia juga yang membelaku saat para member lain membullyku, dia yang menghiburku saat aku sedih, dia yang ada saat aku membutuhkan sandaran. Dan lagi, dia adalah kekasihku Hyung ! Kekasih . . . Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu saat Kai dengan begitu saja meninggalkanmu ? Sakit Hyung, sangat sakit. . . .Hiks " Emosi yang ditahannya sedari tadi pun akhirnya pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kristal bening yang kini tengah turun membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Melihat kondisi sang maknae yang tengah tertekan itu, kyungso dengan segera merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Sssstt. . . ulijima Hunnie, ulijima. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, sakit . . . pasti sangat sakit kan ?" Tanya Kyungso, dan Sehunpun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di pelukan Kyungsoo.

" Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Luhan Hyung, Hunnie. Dia melakukan semua ini semata-mata hanya demi kesehatannya saja, dan kita sudah tahu itukan ?Bahkan para member lainnya pun telah mendukung sepenuhnya keputusan Luhan hyung ini. Kenapa kau, kekasihnya malah bersikap seperti ini, hem?" Tanya Kyungso.

Keheningan tercipta diantaranya, Sehunpun masih sibuk memikirkan penuturan Kyungso tersebut. Pikiran-pikiran asal terbentuk begitu saja di kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dianggap sebagai kekasih yang baik, jika sikapnya masih egois seperti ini, mementingkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perasaan sang kekasih.

" Apa kau tega melihat Luhan Hyung selalu meminum obat penenang setiap kali menaiki pesawat, dan menyebabkan penyakit laknat bersarang ditubuhnya karena efek ketergantungan obat itu ? Apa kau tega melihatnya selalu tertekan, dan kelehan karena jadwal EXO yang membludak, kondisi fisik Luhan hyung tidak sama dengan kita, Hunnie. Dia memiliki kondisi fisik yang lebih lemah dari pada kita, kau tahu kan ?" Kyungso berujar.

Tidak. Ia tidak tega dan tidak akan pernah rela melihat kekasihnya yang cantik itu merasakan kesakitan karena efek obat itu, ia tidak tega melihat kondisinya yang semakin melemah akibat kelelahan, karena padatnya jadwal mereka.

Dan lagi, ia juga tahu bahwa kondisi fisik sang kekasih yang lebih lemah darinya, sehingga membuatnya sangat overprotektif terhadap kekasih cantiknya itu.

Dulu saat melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba pingsan dipelukannya karena efek kelelahan , membuatnya kalang kabut, dan serangan panikpun datang menyergapnya. Sungguh ia tidak mau jika itu sampai terjadi lagi pada rusa kecilnya.

**_siganeun mul heureudeusi heulleogago_**

**_( Waktu berlalu seperti air mengalir )_**

**_nan chueogiran daemeul noha_**

**_(Aku sedang membangun sebuah bendungan yang disebut kenangan)_**

**micheo japji motan gieogi isseo**

**_( Ada kenangan masih tidak bisa aku dijadikan pegangan )_**

**oneuldo supyeongseon neomeoreul boneun iyu**

**_( Ini alasan mengapa aku melihat melampaui cakrawala lagi hari ini )_**

Biarkanlah waktu berlalu dengan sendirinya.

seperti air yang mengalir dengan deras, dan akan berhenti dan bersatu dalam sebuah lautan yang luas.

Sama dengan perasaanku saat ini,

meskipun aku hanya mampu mengingat dan membangun sebuah kenangan tentang kita dalam sebuah hayalan yang tidak akan bisa ku pegang saat ini. Namun aku berharap bahwa itu semua akan datang kembali dan menjadi sebuah kenyataan di kehidupan kita selanjutnya.

Dengan langkah gusar Sehun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dormnya menuju kamar tercintanya, ia keluarkan sebuah persegi panjang yang tak lain adalah handphone kesayangannya.

"Berbaring di kamar sendiri ternyata lebih nyaman dari pada di kamar orang lain " Batin Sehun, pasalnya sedari dia tadi tengah berada dikamar kaisoo, dan keadaan kamar kaisoo yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah duo happy virus yang dengan seenaknya mengobrak-abrik kamar kaisoo, dengan alasan mencari kaos kaki milik Baekhyun yang hilangpun membuat mood Sehun hilang untuk tetap berada di kamar itu, dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, tangannya menelusuri isi kontak handponenya. Mencari sebuah nama, sosok yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia rindukan.

Setelah menemukan nama kontak yang dicarinya, Sehun memutuskan menekan pohon dial pada layar Handphonenya.

Tuth . . .thut . .

" _Yeoboseo . . .?"_ terdengar suara sahutan seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

" _. . . "_ Suara yang beberapa hari ini tidak dapat didengar Sehun, akhirnya suara indah dari sosok yang jauh dari jangkauannya kini, bisa ia dengar kembali meskipun hanya lewat sebuah Handphone, namun itu mampu membuat hatinya berdebar tak menentu.

" _Yeoboseo . . .? Sehunnie waeyo ?" _tanya sosok itu kembali karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang penelepon.

" Hannie Hyung, Bogoshipo . ." Jawab Sehun setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, karena mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar khawatir dari seberang.

" _Nado Hunnie, hyung juga merindukanmu. "_

" Mianhae. . . Mianhae. . . Jeongmal mianhae Hyung , hiks. . ." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat lirih, menyesal karena menyadari sikapnya yang kekanakan terhadap sang kekasih, membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

" _Sssst. . . Ulijima Hunnie baby, kenapa kau meminta maaf ? Apa yang salah hem?_" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang serak khas orang yang sedang sakit, kekhawatiran menyelubungi hatinya kini, ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat kekasih tercintanya kini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia fikirkan sehingga membuatnya mampu menangis seperti ini.

" Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku atas sifat kekanakanku ini, hiks. Bagaimana mungkin disaat kau tengah menderita seperti itu, kemarin aku malah menyalahkanmu dan aku juga sempat menganggapmu tak perduli pada kita semua yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamamu. Maaf karena aku juga sempat mengacuhkanmu saat terakhir kali kau berada disini-" Air mata Sehunpun semakin deras menuruni pipinya, mengingat perlakuannya kepada kekasihnya itu.

" _Sehun-."_

" Tidak Lu, hiks. . .bagaimana mungkin, aku bisa berlaku seperti itu kepadamu. Aku memang kekasih yang bodoh, tak berguna dan juga egois, Lu hiks . . . Kumohon jangan benci aku karena sikapku kemarin, Lu. Ak-"

"_Ssssst. . . Sehunie, diam dan dengarkan, ne ." _Pinta Luhan menghentikan perkataan Sehun dari Seberang.

Dengan sedikit sesenggukan menahan tangisnya, Sehunpun menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah kekasih yang ada diseberang dapat melihat tingkah lakunya kini.

"_Pertama Sehunie tidak pernah memiliki salah apapun, jadi jangan selalu merasa bersalah, arra? Luhannie, tahu semua yang Hunnie lakukan semata-mata hanya karena kecewa dengan keputusan yang telah Hannie putuskan, iya kan ? Tapi kamukan juga sudah mengerti bagaimana keadaan Hannie sekarang, hunnie. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan seluruh aktivitas padat group kita, karena fisikku yang lemah dan juga ketakutan pada ketinggian saat kita berpergian keluar negeri. Jadi aku memilih jalan ini, untuk yang terbaik. Maaf jika Luhannie tidak bisa berada disampingmu setiap waktu, seperti dulu." _Ujar Luhan, terdengar nada kekecewaan saat ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

Mendengar nada kecewa dari mulut sang kekasih, membuat Sehun merutuki kebodohannya karena mengingatkan sang kekasih tentang keputusan yang sangat sulit itu.

" Mian Hannie, aku membuatmu bersedih kembali." Sesal Sehun.

" _Tidak Hunnie, ini bukan salahmu. Oh, iya sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan eoh?apa Kau sudah makan ? Dan juga bagaimana keadaan hyung-hyung mu yang lain disana? Meraka baik-baik saja kan? Duo happy virus tidak berulah lagikan?" _Tanya Luhan yang kini sudah kembali dengan nada cerianya dan cerewetnya untuk mengalihkan _ pokok pembicaraan._

Satu hal yang harus Sehun selalu ingat, bahwa rusa kecilnya itu sangat pandai memendam ataupun menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, tanpa menunjukkannya pada orang lain.

"Aish . . . Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu, oke?!. Pertama, aku sedang tiduran dikamar, dan aku sudah makan. Para Hyungdul disini sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri-sendiri. Jangan tanyakan Duo rusuh itu Hyung, hari-hari mereka tidak akan pernah lengkap tanpa berulah." Jawab Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mengingat Duo rusuh itu.

" _Kekeke, sabar Hunnie. Kau harus memaklumi mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah para hyungdulmu dan kau harus menghormati mereka, arra ?! Dan juga ada satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat Hunnie, Selalu tersenyumlah oke? Saat aku melihat postingan IG mu, aku melihat senyum kalian tidak terlalu lepas seperti dulu. Aku tahu kalian masih sedih atas kepergianku, tapi setidaknya kalian harus menunjukkan senyum khas kalian seperti biasanya, bagaimanapun juga senyum kalian adalah kebahagiaanku juga, dan kesedihan kalian juga otomatis akan menjadi kesedihanku." Ujar Luhan._

" Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tersenyum selebar dulu, Lu. Sedangkan seseorang yang selalu menjadi sumber utama kebahagiaanku telah berada jauh dari diriku sekarang. " Batin Sehun.

" Ne, Lu. Kami akan berusaha kembali seperti dulu _( Meskipun kenyataannya itu tidak akan pernah sama )._ Lu . . ?

" _Hemm ? "_

"Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae, cepatlah sembuh Lu . . ."

" _Nado Saranghae Hunnie . . . . " _

" Lu ? "

" _Ya . . . .? " _

" Bernyanyilah untukku, aku ingin mendengar suara merdumu, sebagai pengantar tidurku malam ini " Pinta Sehun sambil menyamankan posisinya ditempat tidur king sizenya itu.

Suara indah nan merdu Luhanpun menjadi pengantar tidur Sehun, hingga menyisakan sang maknae yang tertidur dengan pulas, menampakkan wajah innocentnya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

" _Night Hunnie. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu . . ."_

**_maenballo gieogeul geonilda  
><em>( Aku berjalan tanpa alas kaki melalui kenangan-kenangan itu )**

**_bureooneun barame_**

**( Dengan angin bertiup )**

**_gaseumeuro gameun nuneul kkok anabonda_**  
><strong>( aku menutup erat kedua mata yang tertutup di dalam hatiku )<strong>

Bagaimana ? nggak nyambung Banget kan ?

Hehe.

Reviewnya mana coba ? kasih Donk ! :D


End file.
